Twilight Sonata
by CrescentTsuki
Summary: Moon Synchronizer Tsuki was found on the verge of death after a bloody battle between the cruel Sun Synchronizers. After saved and taken to the Cross Academy, will she be able to express her feelings for Kain Akatsuki, descendant of her eternal enemies?
1. Silver Shadow

**Memo: **Hey guys! Wow...this is my first fanfic, _Twilight Sonata_. I'm so nervous sharing it . Well, if you guys can comment or review, that would be great. I don't have much to say, so enjoy the story while it stays fresh :) I'm working on chapter 2 right now...I think new chapters should come out on a weekly basis. If not, you can nag me all you can.

**Chapter one: "Silver Shadow"**

A silver silhouette of the waning crescent moon slightly rippled on the onyx black water of the lake. The obsidian night silently engulfed the Cross Academy in darkness, the dully-twinkling stars and the white orb hanging in the sky providing the only source of light in the eerie night.

A shadow swiftly danced across the grounds. As the moonlit caught upon the man's face, sincere eyes were revealed under round spectacles and long blond hair billowing behind him. Under the heavy cloak he wore was a mass of delicate silver hair, the color equivalent to the night's bright moon. Her large emerald eyes that were filled with nothing else but fear roamed the area. Her body was shivering in the merciless cold, and she hung tightly onto the man. But the most questioning feature of them all was an elegant design of a moon and a star entangled in crossing lines at the base of her neck and a thin curve of a crescent moon etched onto her forehead.

The man, seeing nothing dangerous was approaching, continued to head toward the Academy. With no hesitation, he slipped past the entrance with almost inhuman speed and raced to the Moon Dormitories, knocking on the door.

Shortly after he drummed his hands across the wooden door, he was greeted by a beautiful blond teenager with piercing ice blue eyes. The questioning look on this face from before washed away and was replaced with familiarity. "Headmaster Cross!" he exclaimed, shifting his body to welcome the headmaster.

"Hello, my dear students…or shall I daresay, vampires?" Cross said as the blond teenager, whose name was Aidou Hanabasa (and was not even close to the age of a regular human teenager) lead him in a large room light by a bright chandelier. On the couch sat another six vampires, each and one of them with inhumanly stunning features and an elite atmosphere surrounding them. But nothing could compare to the vampire sitting at the head. His dark eyes had piercing stare that, if only there were such thing as eye power, could burn a hole into anything. His dark drown hair was naturally long, enough to touch the base of his neck, but perfectly styled and he appeared very well kept. A calm and cool look was etched onto his beautiful features, and he managed to look 100 percent casual as he caressed his hair in his pale hands and tipped it to the side.

"This must be urgent. You almost never cancel classes, Headmaster." He began in a cool ton with a little amusement. He reverted back to an expressionless face. "Who is that under your cloak?"

"Now, now, Kaname. You mustn't be impatient at a time like this." Cross replied. Wordlessly, Cross Kaien lifted up the hem of his cloak and revealed a small girl that looked no older than ten years old. She scanned the vampire quickly and then gasped, recognizing the familiar face of the pureblood standing before her. She tried to return to the depths of Cross's cloak, but was stopped by a firm hand.

"What? She's just a girl…" Aidou droned, scowling at the frightened child. "Why di-" the vampire stopped in his words when the Kaname gave him a cold, harsh warning look.

"What's her name?" Ruka asked curiously, a little jealousy probing her voice. She didn't like the fact that the little girl was getting so much attention despite how young she looked."

"Tsuki. Ichimaru Tsuki."

It was Kain Akatsuki's turn to look surprised. "Wait…Headmaster, did you just say that her name was Tsuki? Tsuki as in 'moon'?" he asked. Cross nodded, a complicated stare met Kain's gaze.

"What's so special about her name?" his blue-eyed cousin asked. Kain was frowning by now, his eyes focused intensely on Tsuki's unique symbol on her neck. Without warning, Tsuki rushed up to Kain with a murderous aura that was complete opposite from before. If it weren't for Kaname's lightning reflexes, Kain would've probably been shattered into pieces.

"Akatsuki, please explain this to everybody before it gets too loud," Kaname suggested. The whispering among the nobles already regarding Tsuki's behavior was irritating him. He gently pressed the girl's pressure point, catching the youngster in his arms before she hit the ground. Kaname's dark eyes looked up at Kain's, who avoided the stare. Instead, Kain looked at the Headmaster with shock registered all over his face.

"She's…" the blond spoke with a controlled voice. "Headmaster, how could this have happened? They were all supposed to be dead. Each and one of them, all murdered."

Ichijou was getting impatient. "Just tell us already!"

"Tsuki…she's" Kain swallowed hard.

"She's a Moon Synchronizer."


	2. Her Identity Revealed

**Chapter two: "Her Identity Revealed"**

The dim candle light of the Moon Dorms flickered and danced six vampires out of all ten people in the room shared the same expression: confusion.

"…Huh? What's a Moon Synchronizer?" Shiki Senri asked. Since he was the second youngest out of all of them, his vampire knowledge was naturally a little short than the rest of them. But even Ichijou, Aidou or Ruka didn't know….so what the hell was a Moon Synchronizer?

Kain hardly showed any ferocious expressions on his face despite his looks, but he finally snapped.

"DAMN! You guys are so friggin' CLUELESS," Kain yelled. "Headmaster, could you PLEASE explain? Their ignorance is so IRRITATING," he said in a strained voice.

"Moon Synchronizers are a special race of vampires," Cross began. "Actually, they're more commonly known as 'semi-vampires' because they possess incredible powers almost equivalent to purebloods and unique abilities, but don't drink blood survive. Even if they could, Moon Synchronizers don't drink blood at all. The purity of their blood is determined by if one has consumed come else's blood or not; so if a Moon Synchronizer who has never drunken blood before are like purebloods in the actual vampire race."

"A Moon Synchronizer's job is to _provide_ blood. They're born servants to noble class and pureblood vampires. Moon Synchronizer blood is very powerful and doesn't bond with the vampire drinking it, hence the name 'synchronizer'." Cross looked at the vampire listening intently. "Tsuki is a Moon Synchronizer," he explained.

"So what's that symbol on her neck?" Rima pointed at the odd, faint design imprinted on Tsuki's neck.

"Moon Synchronizer distinguish themselves by performing a special seal when a new one is born. First that seal on their neck, the 'power seal' and on their foreheads, the 'crescent moon seal'. All Moon Synchronizers inherit silver or black hair, green or purple eyes and elegant bodies. It's easy to recognize one," the Headmaster replied.

"Then…" Shiki's voice was cut off by Ichijou.

"Not now, Shiki," Kaname said to the brown-haired noble. "Let's let the Headmaster explain this another day, it's starting to get bright out." Indeed, the sun was slightly visible through the window and sheens of dull pink, purple and orange painted the sky. "Let them rest for the day; Headmaster still has a lot to say to Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun."

Cross Kaien nodded and thanked Kaname. He picked up the unconscious pale body of the silver-haired girl into his arms. Kaname appeared at the door before Cross would reach it, holding it open for the Headmaster to leave without any difficulties. Bidding them all goodbye, Cross stepped outside, cool morning dew slightly dampening his shoes as he walked swiftly across the lawn while the Moon Dorms shrank into the distance. He looked at Tsuki, brushing her bangs away to reveal the Crescent Moon seal.

"There's still more to explain, eh?" he whispered. "Not more…Lot's more."


End file.
